kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Boggly Woods
Boggly Woods (originally from Paper Mario: TTYD) is a forest in Kochi, Japan, home of the Puni Tribe, and is said to be connected with the Dream Realm. It is the 44th stage in Legend of the Seven Lights, Shelly and Gonshiri's 2nd stage. Story Importance *It is revealed that Shelly and Gonshiri are twin sisters. **Shelly's real name is Lánshelly II, named after their mother, the Minish Queen. **Shelly and Gonshiri were separated from each other to live among their respective races. *It is revealed that The King is Shelly's father's, King Sandy's older brother. **The Johnson Family is descended from a long line of World Leaders. **We learn why the World Government is against the gods, and why they don't want the Twenty Keys to come together. **We learn why the The King wants Gonshiri's power to revive dead plants: The King needs the God Fruit as an ingredient to conduct the Grand Inferius. ***Queen Lánshelly knew of this plan via her spies, and didn't want Gonshiri to come over there for that reason. This is why Sandy eventually kidnaps her. ***The Grand Inferius first happened 6,000+ years ago on Avalar, caused by a wizard named Zeref. Zeref is one of the Thirteen Darknesses. *It is revealed the Octogan was once discovered and hidden by Acnologia, who was the first Logia. **Reggie Johnson was overwhelmed and killed by the Octogan, so his son, Andrew became the new King of the World. *Bill Cipher is mentioned to have the power to see from any image of himself. *Shelly finally meets Jessie again ever since the block-building contest. Hilariously, Shelly is shrunken at the time. **Shelly and Gonshiri agree to take part in the Twenty Keys Quest, and learn Jessie is one of the Lights. *Jessie and Spongebob train as Bubble Dreamers. **Jessie meets Polokus in his dream, the original Bubble Dreamer. Polokus reveals that he and Bill Cipher are Imaginary Friends. ***Polokus reveals the name of his Creator, Calliope, to give Jessie more power. He also tells the name of Bill Cipher's Creator, to give him power over Bill. **Bill Cipher had been watching them from Jessie's dollar bill, and is prepared to go to war. Collectables Cryptogram PLQ LVKV LV WH UVE HIR UHKX PDQ PLV WHUV (found in secret path between trees; letters are scattered) *MIN ISHS IS TE RSB EFO REHU MAN MIS TERS (Minish sisters before human misters) Residents *Puni Elder *Punio *Jabble *The Punis *The Jabbies *Mute Minish Enemies *Pale Piranhas *Piders *Clefts *Jabbies *Deathtoon *Cricket *Stone Demons Trivia *The Puni Elder is voiced by R. Bruce Elliott in the Gameverse, chosen for his work as Makarov from Fairy Tail. **While playing Paper Mario: TTYD, Gamewizard always thought the Elder looked like a man. He invented the running gag where the characters think she's a man, only to be loudly corrected. **Bruce Elliott uses an old lady's voice while talking for her, but as Bruce is a man, it still leads characters to mistake her as a man. **Coincidentally, Makarov had the power to grow giant like the Elder. Category:Stages Category:Seven Lights Stages Category:Crossover Locations Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Minish Category:KND Sectors Category:Minish KND Operatives